


I Have Faith In You

by AussieWriter1



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieWriter1/pseuds/AussieWriter1
Summary: AU - Melbourne and Victoria are married, so he's the one who finds her jumping up and down in episode 6. Small bit of pain, mostly pure fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first thing I've written for this pair, so I really hope you enjoy it. ITV's Victoria absolutely destroyed me, these two in particular, and I can't help but continue imagining, 'what if?'. Anyway, on with the fic!

“What in the world..?” Melbourne’s voice faded away as he gazed upon the slim figure of Victoria, bouncing on the chaise lounge just outside their bedroom. She appeared to be counting as she jumped; when she reached ten, she started counting from one once more.

Victoria didn’t seem to notice as he stood behind, watching. Melbourne was extremely bewildered; it couldn’t have been past one in the morning, yet here she was, filled with energy, and jumping rhythmically. Shaking his head, the former Prime Minister wondered for a brief moment if he should simply go back to bed, and leave Victoria to her own devices. However his curiosity won him over, and he decided to clear his throat, letting Victoria know she wasn’t alone.

It ended up being the wrong action, as Victoria lost her footing as she started. Lurching forward, Melbourne managed to steady her before she fell. Victoria braced herself, using his arms for support as he held her waist. For a few seconds, neither spoke, simply letting themselves recover from what was almost a disaster.

When he felt sure that Victoria was no longer in imminent danger of falling, he relaxed his grip slightly before looking up at his beloved wife.

“What … what are you doing?” Melbourne’s voice was quiet yet strong, as he gazed into Victoria’s eyes. He noted that there was still a look of shock evident within her piercing blue orbs, along with a small portion of guilt that appeared to grow with each passing second.

“M, I was simply, I mean I wasn’t,” As she spoke, Victoria’s gaze dropped to his chest. She seemed to be searching for the right words, and Melbourne let her take all the time she needed. He had never pressured her before, and would be damned if he started now. Eventually, Victoria continued. “I was merely exercising, that is all.”

“Exercising?” Melbourne’s confused tone rang throughout the empty hall. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the lounge, pulling Victoria with him. 

As they settled next to each other, Melbourne furrowed his brow, trying to determine how best to proceed. Something was obviously troubling Victoria, and something told him that his normal, non-serious demeanour would not be appropriate in this case. On the other hand, he did not want to scare his wife, or make it appear as though she was under scrutiny.

Taking Victoria’s hand with one of his own, Melbourne spoke again.

“Please, tell me what’s wrong.” Squeezing her hand tightly, Melbourne tried to nonverbally convey everything he was feeling. 

Victoria must have understood, as she finally looked back up at him. Melbourne saw immediately that there were unshed tears glistening in her beautiful eyes. He felt his heart ache, and wished he could take away her pain.

“It’s just … I cannot help but think of poor Charlotte.” Victoria’s voice was small, almost as if she was afraid of saying the words out loud. The pain and fear in her voice sliced through Melbourne, although his confusion remained.

“Charlotte? Oh.” The realisation slammed into Melbourne, and he moved one of his arms around Victoria’s shoulders, drawing her in closer, if it were possible. “You are afraid of -“

Melbourne cut himself off, quickly deciding against voicing how Princess Charlotte had died in childbirth. With all the … night-time activities he and Victoria had been engaging in, it made complete sense that Victoria would be thinking of her late Cousin. Melbourne wanted to slap himself for not realising sooner. Clearing his throat, Melbourne continued.

“What happened to your Cousin was a tragedy, of course. But that does not mean it will happen to you.”

“How can you say that?” Victoria cried. This time, her tears sprung free and swept down her cheeks. The ache in Melbourne’s chest deepened as he watched her expression, fear and anger mixing to result in a sorrowful display. “How can you know that? How can anyone?”

Raising the hand that had been holding Victoria’s, Melbourne used his thumb to gently wipe at Victoria’s tears. For once, he was at a loss. Of course, he couldn’t guarantee that Victoria would survive. No one could. Melbourne struggled for a few more moments, while he continued to wipe the tears that seemed almost never-ending. Eventually, Melbourne decided what to say. He was unsure as to whether they would make a difference, but he had to try.

“I don’t know.” At his words, Victoria whimpered, and let her gaze fall to his chest once again. “And you’re right of course, no one could possibly know. But I have faith. I have faith in you, I have faith in fate itself. I say without hesitation that you are the strongest person I have ever known. If anyone can make it through this, it’s you, Ma’am.”

During his little speech, Victoria had raised her eyes to meet his. He watched as they began to sparkle once again, his words seeming to raise her spirits more than he could have hoped for. It was still not enough, he knew, but it was a start. He also knew that he would do everything in his power to keep Victoria safe. Melbourne would fight Death himself if he had to.

Suddenly, Victoria let out a small laugh. Melbourne sat back slightly, surprised. At his confused look, Victoria explained.

“You called me ‘Ma’am’ again.”

“Did I?” Melbourne, who had been acutely aware of what he had said, shook his head slightly before continuing. “Well then, I do apologise, your Majesty. It seems I forgot myself -“

Before he could finish, Victoria had begun laughing again, and she shoved him playfully. Melbourne couldn’t help but laugh as well, finding great relief in the fact that he had been able to calm Victoria and get her in a good mood so quickly. There would be more trouble ahead, he knew, but for now, they were going to be okay.

“M!” Victoria’s voice was light once again. “Must I continue to remind you that you can call me Victoria. I never call you Lord Melbourne after all.”

“You do if you’re cross with me.” Melbourne laughed.

“Are you cross with me?” There was a slight hesitation behind Victoria’s question, and Melbourne could see a small amount of doubt pooling in her eyes. Luckily, this time he knew just what to say.

“Cross? Why, I don’t believe I’ve ever loved you more than I do right here, in this moment.” Melbourne smiled brightly, his adoration for his wife pouring into his words. “Victoria.”

As soon as her name had left his lips, Victoria had leaned forward and captured them with her own. Melbourne smiled into the kiss, wondering for the millionth time how he could have been so lucky. It was only a short kiss, yet it still left Melbourne breathless.

Victoria leaned back, and grasped Melbourne’s hands in her own.

“I love you.” Victoria’s eyes shone as she smiled at him, and Melbourne smiled back just as brightly.

“I love you too.” Melbourne’s voice grew slightly serious. “Remember, Victoria, you’ll always have me. And I would never, ever let anything happen to you.”

Victoria’s grip on his hands tightened. “How did I ever get so lucky, M?”

“I ask myself the same thing every day, Victoria. Now, I don’t know about you, but I am incredibly tired.” Melbourne stood, pulling Victoria up with him. 

They slowly made their way back to their bed, with Melbourne’s right hand still gripping Victoria’s left. As they laid down, with Melbourne holding Victoria tightly, the pair thanked the stars that they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> FIN. Aha, hope you enjoyed that! Please let me know, and I hope you have a wonderful day! Or if you're reading this at night, then I hope you've had a wonderful day! Cheers!


End file.
